L'héritage des Stark
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Dumbledore avait placé victoria Potter aux Dursley, mais ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle disparaisse et encore moins qu'elle réapparaisse subitement quinze ans plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : L'héritage des Stark**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Crossovers d'Harry Potter & Avengers._

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Les mondes d'Harry Potter et d'Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Dumbledore avait placé victoria Potter aux Dursley, mais ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle disparaisse et encore moins qu'elle réapparaisse subitement quinze ans plus tard._

 _ **Attention**_ _: Ne respecte pas forcément le temps ou l'histoire. Pas d'Horcruxe._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _._

 _._

Poudlard, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni, accueillait cette année le tournois des trois sorciers. Tournois de magie où s'affrontent les trois principales écoles de sorcellerie européennes : Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Et au bout duquel l'école vainqueur se voit décerner la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, se tenait devant la coupe, annonçant le nom des trois champions du tournois.

 **\- Le champion de Beauxbâton est Fleur Delacourt.**

La salle applaudit et une fille blonde se leva et entra dans une pièce derrière la coupe. L'artefact rejeta un second papier.

 **\- Le champion de Durmstrang est Victor Krum.**

Krum se leva sous les applaudissements de la salle et rejoignit Delacourt alors que le tirage se continuait.

 **\- Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory.**

Le Poufsouffle se leva et à son tour alla retrouver les autres champions. Dumbledore parla pour féliciter les champions, mais fut coupé quand la coupe recracha un autre nom. Dumbledore se saisit du papier et blanchit à la lecture du nom.

 **\- Victoria Potter.**

Le silence dans la grande salle fut brisé par les murmures. Potter ? La survivante ? Comment la survivante pouvait être champion du tournois, quand elle avait disparue quinze ans plus tôt et restait introuvable ? Mais alors que les questions se posèrent, une lumière blanche éclata dans la grande salle et la seconde suivante, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs séparer en deux couettes hautes, apparue. Elle portait de grosses lunettes de protection noires et une blouse blanche par-dessus un petit ensemble comprenant un petit chemisier blanc et un petit short en cuir noir. Elle tenait aussi dans sa main un tournevis, ce que les sorciers, ignorant du monde moldu, qualifièrent d'objet étrange. La jeune fille, qui auparavant était penché, se redressa soudainement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle releva ses lunettes qu'elle posa sur sa tête, dévoilant d'intense yeux verts et pencha la tête sur le côté lui donnant un air totalement sexy, pensait la gente masculine.

 **\- Oookayyy,** parla-t-elle. **Quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce que je fou ici, et où je suis ?**

 **\- Pardon mademoiselle,** l'interpela Dumbledore en la fixant les yeux ronds et jetant un regard incertain au papier entre ses mains, **mais êtes-vous Victoria Potter ?**

La jeune fille fit une grimace qui ne passa inaperçu pour personne et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, jetant un regard ennuyé au directeur.

 **\- Yep, Potter est le nom que l'on m'a donné à la naissance, ce n'est pas le nom de mon père, mais ouais, si vous cherchez Victoria Potter, c'est moi.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas, James Potter est votre père ?**

 **\- Nan,** répondit Victoria, **mon géniteur se nomme Anthony Stark, géni scientifique, milliardaire, philanthrope, et accessoirement père un peu idiot et débordant d'amour pour sa fille, qui je précise, se trouve être moi, et que mon père n'appréciera pas de savoir que j'ai été kidnappé. Ma mère non plus d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Nous ne vous avons pas kidnappé, Miss Potter,** s'insurgea Dumbledore.

 **\- Ah ouais, alors comment vous appeler le fait que j'étais dans mon laboratoire et que la seconde suivante je me retrouve ici comme par magie ?**

 **\- Et bien, justement Miss Potter, c'est par magie** , répondit nerveusement Dumbledore.

 **\- Non, sans blague ?** Demanda-t-elle, la voix remplit de sarcasme.

Dumbledore ne perçut clairement pas le sarcasme, croyant sincèrement que Victoria ne croyait pas à la magie.

 **\- Eh bien oui, voyez-vous Miss Potter, la magie existe, vous êtes ici à Poudlard, une école où l'on enseigne la magie à de jeunes sorciers et sorcières, ce que vous êtes, Miss Potter.**

Ladite Potter le regarda, choqué, mais pas pour les raisons que Dumbledore pensait. Effectivement, le directeur pensait que la jeune fille venait de découvrir que la magie existait et qu'elle était choqué, or son choc était tout autre. Victoria se demandait s'il était sérieux, ou si le vieux avait le ciboulot dérangé ?

 **\- Bien sûr que la magie existe et bien sûr que je suis une sorcière, je le savais déjà,** ricana la nouvelle arrivée **. Attendez, vous avez dit Poudlard ?**

 **\- Euh, oui,** confirma Dumbledore incertain.

Tous continuaient de dévisager le duo, découvrant une survivante totalement différente de celle à laquelle tout le monde s'attendait.

 **\- Merde, maman va être furax.**

 **\- Language, jeune fille,** se fit entendre la voix de McGonagall.

Victoria se figea et se retourna vers la directrice des rouges et ors, la fusillant du regard.

 **\- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous n'êtes pas ma mère que je sache, je ne vous connais pas et seul ma famille a le droit de me réprimander pour mon langage,** cracha Victoria. **Et encore, papa n'est pas mieux que moi,** marmonna-t-elle si bas que seuls quelques professeurs l'entendirent se demandant quel genre d'éducation avait reçus la jeune fille qui était l'espoir de leur monde. **Aie, maman ne va pas apprécier, j'espère pour vous que votre château est résistant, parce qu'ils vont n'en faire qu'une bouché.**

 **\- Je vous demande pardon ?** S'exclama Dumbledore. **Pourquoi …**

Mais le vieux sorcier ne finit pas sa phrase qu'une explosion retentie à l'extérieur du château, le faisant trembler jusqu'aux fondations. Victoria soupira et remonta la manche de sa blouse dévoilant un bracelet électronique sophistiquée. Elle appuya sur plusieurs boutons et finalement parla.

 **\- Jarvis, tu m'entends ?**

 **\- Je vous entends, Miss Stark,** lui répondit une voix mécanique faisant sursauter beaucoup de personne.

 **\- Parfait, localise les Vengeurs, s'il-te-plait,** lui demanda-t-elle, même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Une seconde secousse plus forte se fit entendre, effrayant les élèves qui comprirent que les boucliers du château étaient attaqués.

 **\- Ils se trouvent au Royaume Uni, en écosse plus précisément, juste à quelques mètres de vous.**

 **\- Bien, connecte-moi à l'interface des Avengers.**

 **\- Comme vous voudrez, Miss Stark.**

Un grésillement se fit entendre et la voix d'un homme résonna de la montre.

 **\- Je vais faire exploser ce truc et récupérer mon bébé. Une fois rentré, je l'enferme dans sa chambre à double tour, mieux, je l'enferme sur Asgard. Tu crois qu'ils ont des chambres qui lui résisterais ?** Demanda la voix.

 **\- Tu serais gentil de ne pas nous faire exploser maman et non, aucune chambre, pas même celle d'Asgard ne saurait me résister.**

Elèves et professeurs se regardèrent perplexe. La personne qu'elle appelait maman était un homme ?

 **\- TORI !** Cria ledit maman. **Tu vas bien ? Qui t'a enlevé ?**

 **\- Stop maman ! Oui, je vais bien, je suis à Poudlard apparemment. Et ils prétendent ne pas m'avoir enlevé, mais ils ne m'ont pas encore expliqué comment je me suis retrouvée là.**

 **\- Poudlard ? C'est quoi ça ?** Demanda une autre voix.

 **\- Une école pour sorcier Midgardian, Tony.**

 **\- Salut papa, et maman, contente que tu sois rentré, papa est intenable quand tu n'es pas là.**

 **\- Je sais, ma fille, ton père est comme ça.**

 **\- Hey vous deux, arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là.**

 **\- Mais, oui, mais oui, comment pourrait-on oublier que tu es là, chéri ?**

 **\- Humm, maman, je suppose que tu peux franchir cette barrière sans avoir besoin de la détruire ? Y a un peu, enfin beaucoup, de personne ici.**

 **\- Bien sûr ma chérie, mais tu vas m'aider. Je veux que tu concentre ta magie comme je te l'ai appris et la connecte à la mienne. On va ouvrir un portail.**

 **\- Okay.**

Victoria descendit de l'estrade et se plaça au centre de la grande allée. Elle leva une main droite devant elle et ferma les yeux. Elle prononça des paroles que personne ne comprit et une brume verte sorti de sa main. La brume prit l'apparence d'un serpent et se jeta dans le vide pour s'écraser sur un mur invisible. Un portail s'ouvrit sous les yeux de tous. La minute suivante, un groupe de personne se tenait à la place du portail qui avait disparu. Un homme se jeta soudainement sur Victoria pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il l'inspecta de partout avant de soupirer de soulagement. Son bébé n'était pas blessé.

 **\- Maman, je vais bien,** soupira Victoria.

 **\- Encore heureux, ou j'aurais détruit ceux qui auraient eu l'audace de s'attaquer à la fille d'un dieu.**

Victoria soupira et se pencha pour regarder derrière l'homme.

 **\- Papa, tu veux bien calmer maman, s'il-te-plaît ?**

Un homme en armure rouge et or rigola et s'avança pour prendre l'autre homme dans ses bras. Un grand homme blond tenant un marteau dans ses mains prit la jeune fille et l'assit sur son bras sous les rires des Vengeurs et les cris de ladite jeune fille.

 **\- Thor, pose-moi par terre !**

 **\- Allons ma nièce, tu nous as fait une de ses peurs quand tu as soudainement disparu de la tour.**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas voulu,** bouda Victoria en jetant un regard noir à Dumbledore.

 **\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons récupérer la petite princesse,** annonça un homme tenant un arc, **peut être pouvons-nous rentrer ?**

Entendant cela, Dumbledore se réveilla de son choc.

 **\- Je suis désolé de vous dire que cela ne va pas pouvoir être possible. Victoria Potter a été choisi par la coupe et elle est donc liée par un contrat magique et dans l'obligation de participé au tournois des trois sorciers.**

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une lumière rouge fonça sur Dumbledore, le faisant valser contre le mur.

 **\- Premièrement, mon nom est Stark-Lokison. Deuxièmement, je veux savoir qui à oser mettre mon nom dans cette stupide coupe et pourquoi ?** Hurla Victoria en sautant au sol.

Un homme grand, fort et blond aux yeux bleus avec un visage assez rond, s'avança en tremblant légèrement.

 **\- Je… Nous ne savons,** bégaya l'homme.

 **\- Vous ne savez pas,** ricana Loki. **Comme c'est bien pratique.**

Le dieu leva la main en direction de la coupe et laissa sa magie se déverser. Une image apparue au-dessus de la coupe. On vit le moment où Fleur Delacourt déposa son nom dans la coupe, puis Cédric Diggory en faire de même, ainsi que Krum. Puis vint le moment où on vit un homme des cheveux longs et gris, un visage couvert de cicatrices, une bouche avec une entaille tracée en diagonale et lui manquant une bonne partie du nez. Il avait également une jambe de bois sculptée avec le bout du bois doté de griffes. L'un de ses yeux était petit, sombre et perçant. L'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu vif, électrique. L'œil bleu remuait sans cesse, sans jamais ciller, roulant dans son orbite totalement indépendamment de l'œil normal. On vit l'auror déposer le nom de Vitoria dans la coupe avec un sourire malsain. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

 **\- He bien, maintenant je sais qui a mis le nom de ma fille dans cette maudite coupe. Dites-moi, pourquoi ?**

Maugrey recula.

 **\- Maman, il y a une aura malsaine sur son avant-bras,** lâcha soudainement Victoria, un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Loki se téléporta et attrapa l'homme. Il releva sa manche et montra la marque noire à tout le monde. Le choc fut tel que personne ne put réagir. Loki se saisit de la flasque dans la poche de Maugrey et le senti. Il la jeta entre les mains du professeur Rogue qui la senti à son tour.

 **\- Polynectar,** déclara sombrement le professeur de potion.

A peine avait-il dit ça que Maugrey repoussa Loki et se mit à courir en direction de la sortit, jetant des sorts sur son passage pour s'enfuir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse franchir les portes, deux silhouettes lui bloquèrent le passage. Victoria et Bucky firent face au faux Maugrey. Les deux se jetèrent sur lui, mais n'avaient pas prévus que l'homme s'aurait lui aussi se battre de façon moldu. Victoria et Bucky enchainèrent les prises, mettant à mal l'imposteur. Victoria était peut-être une adolescente, mais depuis que sa mère et son père l'avaient arraché aux Dursley, elle avait été entrainer avec les Vengeurs et les hommes du SHIELD. A seize ans, elle savait se battre à main nu, avec diverses armes et avec l'aide de la magie. Elle était douée et puissante. Elle avait aussi appris à faire équipe avec chacun des Avengers et ainsi ne jamais être prise au dépourvu si elle devait se battre avec l'un d'eux. A ce jour, sa meilleure équipe restait avec le soldat d'hiver qu'elle avait appris à connaitre. Le faux Maugrey se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était pas assez. Tout le monde pouvait voir que la fille Potter et l'homme avec le bras d'argent lui étaient de loin supérieur. Même s'ils ne le montraient pas, les sorciers étaient à la fois impressionnés et effrayer par le duo. Les Vengeurs, quant à eux, observaient le combat tout en commentant les techniques de Victoria et Bucky. Natasha et Steve surtout ne manquaient pas de dire à la jeune fille ses erreurs qui étaient rapidement corriger. C'était, du point de vue des sorciers, terrifiant. Bucky poinçonna l'imposteur dans la mâchoire qui recula sous l'attaque. Victoria lui assena aussitôt un coup de pied dans la poitrine, faisant voler l'homme dans l'allée et retomber inconscient juste devant l'estrade des professeurs. La grande salle était dans le silence complet suite au combat. Victoria s'avança et se pencha au-dessus de l'imposteur alors que son corps se mit à changer, reprenant son apparence originale.

\- **Barty Croupton Jr** , s'exclama horrifier McGonagall.

La panique se répandit dans la grande salle aux mots de la directrice des rouges et ors, tandis que des aurors présents enchainaient et emmenaient le mangemort.

 **\- Il a meilleure gueule,** lâcha Victoria, choquant les sorciers.

 **\- Tori !**

Victoria sursauta et se tourna penaud vers sa famille.

 **\- Désolé parrain,** s'excusa la jeune fille à un homme blond.

 **\- Oh, aller Cap,** répliqua Tony en bousculant légèrement Steve, **soit moins coincé,** **c'est juste une enfant.**

 **\- Une enfant plus mature que toi,** claqua Steve.

 **\- Aie !** Répliqua Tony d'une voix boudeuse faisant rire Victoria et les Avengers.

Dumbledore se remit rapidement des évènements, et réclama le silence, calmant la panique générale des élèves.

 **\- Mademoiselle Po… Stark,** rectifia Dumbledore au regard sombre des Vengeurs, **si vous voulez bien aller dans la pièce à côté rejoindre les autres champions, nous discuterons avec votre famille un peu plus tard.**

Victoria soupira et se dirigea dans la direction indiquer, suivit de près par Bucky qui ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle. Ils étaient en territoire inconnu et le soldat répugnait à laisser sa Victoria sans surveillance. Victoria se retourna et attrapa la main de Bucky et le tira joyeusement derrière elle. Les deux disparurent à travers la porte, laissant tout le monde se débrouiller entre eux. Victoria entra dans la pièce où se trouvait les trois autres champions qui la regardaient étrangement.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda une jolie blonde avec un accent français. **Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Victoria Stark, mais vous devez certainement me connaitre comme Victoria Potter.** Une lueur de reconnaissance passa dans leurs yeux. **Un homme à mit mon nom dans la coupe et j'ai été amener par la magie de la coupe quand elle à cracher mon nom, alors on peut dire que je suis le quatrième champion**.

 **\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Victor Krum, je suis le champion de Durmstrang. Ravis de te rencontrer charmante demoiselle.**

Victor embrassa le dos de la main de la jeune fille. Victoria lui sourit. Cédric se présenta ensuite.

 **\- Héritier Cédric Diggory** , **champion de Poudlard,** dit-il en baisant aussi le dos de sa main en la fixant dans les yeux, la faisant rougir.

 **\- Fleur Delacourt,** se présenta la blonde, **championne de Beauxbâton.**

 **\- Ravis de tous vous rencontrez,** s'inclina Victoria comme sa mère lui avait appris, **et voici Bucky.**

 **\- Tu es l'un des Avengers ?** Demanda Cédric à Bucky.

Bucky acquiesça sèchement.

 **\- Et Stark, c'est Iron Man ? Tu es la fille d'Iron Man ?** Questionna Fleur.

 **\- Oui, Iron Man est mon père. C'est une longue histoire.** Victoria leva soudain son bras et actionna son bracelet. **Jar ?**

 **\- Oui, Miss Stark ?**

 **\- Tu veux bien retransmettre ce qui se passe dans l'autre salle, s'il-te-plaît ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir, Miss Stark. Je me connecte à l'interface d'Iron Man et vous transmet les images.**

Victoria sourit et détacha le bracelet qu'elle posa sur une table. Une projection s'afficha alors sur le mur et ils purent voir la scène du point de vu d'Iron Man.

 **\- Tori, je me doutais bien que tu ne manquerais pas ça,** parla une voix.

 **\- Bien sûr, tu me connais papa. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ?**

Tony rigola.

 **\- Ta mère a pris le vieux pour cible et les membres du ministère ont voulu s'en mêler. Je crois qu'ils regrettent maintenant.**

Tori et Bucky ricanèrent.

 **\- Je les plains,** parla Bucky pour la première fois, **avoir le dieu du chaos en colère contre soit n'est pas toujours bon.**

Chacun se retourna vers la projection quand un membre du ministère déclara soudain que Victoria n'était pas la fille de Loki, mais celle de Lily Potter qui était morte. Ils virent tous les Vengeurs s'écarter soudainement du dieu en colère.

 **\- Oh, l'idiot** , souffla Bucky, alors que Tori regardait la scène avec tristesse.

Bucky posa un regard sur la jeune fille et la tira dans ses bras en voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux. Les vengeurs savaient la vérité, mais les sorciers l'ignoraient, cependant, Loki était belle et bien la mère de Victoria et Tony, son père.

Après une énième bêtise de Loki, Odin avait puni Loki en l'entravant sous sa forme féminine et réduisant ses pouvoirs. Il l'avait rajeuni à l'âge de nourrisson et envoyé sur Midgard, après avoir sceller sa mémoire en tant que Loki. Loki fut envoyer dans une famille moldu et grandit en tant que Lily Evans. Lily était devenue sorcière, avait rencontrer Tony, avec qui elle avait eu une brève liaison, mais suffisante pour tomber enceinte. Seulement, quand elle avait appris la grossesse, Tony était déjà reparti dans son pays. James qui la courtisait depuis le départ de Tony, avait accepté l'enfant et l'avait épousé. Lily était tomber amoureuse de James et plus encore quand elle avait vu à quel point il aimait Victoria comme sa propre fille. A sa mort, Loki avait réapparu à Asgard, mais sa tristesse et sa douleur d'avoir perdue son mari et sa fille, était telle, qu'Odin avait dû sceller ses souvenirs en tant que Lily Evans.

Quand Thanos avait contrôler son esprit, Loki s'était souvenu de tout et une fois libéré de son emprise, il s'était rendu sur la tombe de James, mais n'avait jamais trouver celle de Tory. Il avait découvert que son bébé était en vie et qu'elle vivait chez Pétunia. Il s'était rendu chez les Dursley en pleine nuit et avait récupéré sa fille. Quand il était rentré à la tour des Avengers, il leur avait expliquer qui elle était. Thor leurs avait expliquer l'histoire de Lily et celle de Thanos quand il avait ramené Loki sur Asgard. Tony avait eu du mal à accepter que Loki soit Lily, mais aucun mal a accepté que Victoria soit sa fille. La présence de Tory avait rapproché ses parents qui maintenant étaient inséparables.

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel de la fureur de Loki, imaginant déjà la scène qui allait se produire.

 **\- Comment oses-tu, pathétique mortel, dire que Victoria n'est pas ma fille ? Que je sache, je suis celui qui l'ai porté pendant huit mois dans mon ventre, je suis celui qui l'a nourri, changer ses couches, où pleurer quand j'ai cru que mon bébé était mort ce soir-là. Le fait que j'ai fait tout cela sous l'apparence de Lily Evans ne change pas le fait que Victoria est mon sang et ma chair, tout comme elle est celle d'Antoni Stark.**

Le silence se fit à cet aveu. Cependant, un sorcier sortit rapidement de sa torpeur.

 **\- C'est impossible, James Potter est le père de Victoria, et vous ne pouvez pas être Lily.**

Loki tourna sa colère sur le sorcier devant lui et sous les yeux de tous, il prit l'apparence de Lily Evans, prouvant à tous son identité.

 **\- J'ai aimé James et je sais qu'il m'aimait, tout comme il aimait Victoria, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas sa fille, mais cela n'a rien changer pour lui. Tori n'était pas son sang, mais dans le cœur de James, elle était sa fille. J'étais enceinte quand James ma demander en mariage et il le savait. Nous nous sommes mariés et aimé en connaissance de cause.**

La projection s'arrêta. Les champions se tournèrent vers le duo. Tori était dans les bras de Bucky et pleurait contre lui.

 **\- Papa serait fière de maman, pas vrai ?** Demanda Tori.

 **\- J'en suis sûr, ma puce. Tout comme je suis sûr qu'il doit être fière de toi.**

 **\- J'aurais aimé le connaitre, soupira** la jeune sorcière.

Bucky ne dit rien, mais serra Victoria dans ses bras.

 **\- Hé Buck ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu crois que les garçons viendraient si je leur demandais ?**

 **\- Tu sais bien qu'ils le feront. Ils ne peuvent rien te refuser. Tu mènes ses gosses à la baguette, s'en est effrayant parfois,** frissonna Bucky à certains souvenirs.

La sorcière sourit et ferma les yeux. Sa mère lui avait apprit à créer un lien magique avec ses frères et sa sœur. Se concentrant, Tory envoya son souvenir de la soirée à ses frères et sa sœur. Elle savait que Hel ne pouvait pas quitter Helheim aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait, mais espérait que peut être, elle pourrait venir un peu. Tory était contente que son grand père Odin ait lever les interdictions sur ses petits-enfants. Victoria avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il serait le seul à conduire Ragnarök. En condamnant ses petits-enfants, il les poussait à le haïr, et donc à le détruire. Depuis ses frères et sa sœur étaient libres. Ils en voulaient toujours à Odin, mais comprenaient que le roi des Dieux avait eu peur. Et dire que Tory n'avait eut que neuf ans quand elle avait expliqué tout ça à son grand-père. Ce jour-là, Loki avait jeté un regard noir à Steve et avait confisquer le livre sur la psychologie humaine que Tory avait subtiliser à Steve. Il lui avait finalement rendu quand le résulta fut qu'Odin libéra ses autres enfants. Loki lui avait remit le livre en main et lui avait seulement dit de continuer comme ça. Les Vengeurs avaient ri. Secrètement, ils espéraient que Tony et Loki n'auraient pas d'autre enfants, une seule Victoria était suffisant. La gamine était intelligente, mais d'une manière effrayante. Il faut dire qu'avait un géni pour père et un Dieu de la ruse et du chaos pour mère, le mélange était étonnant et vraiment effrayant. Tory regarda autours d'elle et repéra un fauteuil, où elle alla s'asseoir. Bucky la suivit et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil sous les regards prudents des autres champions. Tory avait réfléchir, elle n'avait pas choisi d'elle-même de participer à ce tournois, mais elle comptait bien le faire. Elle pensait que se serait intéressant et amusant. Victoria leva la main sur le bras de metal de Bucky et le fit passer à une couleur vert fluo. Bucky haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien, habituer au caractère de la jeune fille. Quand Tory s'ennuyait, elle avait tendance à changer les couleurs des choses l'entourant et le bras en métal du soldat d'hiver était son préférer. Les sorciers observaient le duo en silence, se retenant de rire quand le bras prenait des couleurs et dessin étranges, comme des grenouilles qui sautaient, où encore des images manga de Dumbledore qui faisait une tête surprise en tombant en passant par des miniatures des Avengers faisant du saute moutons. Même Bucky avait du mal à ne pas rire.

 **\- Tory ?** l'appela la voix de sa tante Tasha à travers son bracelet.

D'un mouvement de la main, le bracelet vola jusqu'à elle et Tory l'activa.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu veux participer au tournois ? Si tu ne veux pas, Loki et Tony peuvent refuser ton inscription vu que tu es mineur.**

 **\- J'veux le faire,** affirma Tory.

Elle patienta quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elle fit passer le bras de Bucky à un noir profond avec des têtes de morts qui clignotaient de toutes les couleurs.

 **\- C'est okay, même si ta mère n'accepte pas trop,** lui confirma Tasha.

 **\- Merci, tatie, tu es la meilleure.**

 **\- Evidemment,** ricana sa tante en coupant la conversation.

Victoria sourit avec malice.

 **\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que va être ce tournois.**

Les autres champions frissonnèrent, tout à coup, ils n'étaient pas rassurer par ce sourire. Bucky lui aussi était inquiet, mais pas pour sa Victoria, plutôt pour les autres concurrents, ou pour le déroulement des épreuves. Connaissant Tory, se serait une vrai pagaille. Victoria, elle, avait simplement hâte d'être à la première épreuve.


	2. Information

Bonjour à tous,

Pour tous ceux qui se pose la question, oui, je compte mettre des suites à mes histoires, seulement pour le moment, plusieurs problème se pose à moi. Soucis de santé, déménagement, mais le principal, une grosse panne d'inspiration pour continuer mes histoires. Je les travail quand je peux. Si certains veulent donner des idées, tout est à prendre.

Cordialement, Elyssa.


End file.
